MTA: Madison McCarthy
"You'll get mugged before you get a raise, sweetheart." ― Madison's boss to Madison Madison McCarthy is a young fry cook in poverty, only having enough money to get necessities of life. In her case, this includes a cheap and damaged second floor apartment building in Queens, water, inexpensive, processed foods, and dietary supplements, which are far cheaper than getting necessary nutrients through actual food. Usually, she manages to rack up extra money through minor thievery, a crime for which she has not yet been accounted for. When joining her cabal and being awakened, McCarthy was granted the shadow name Ghost, reflecting upon her status and her main form of magic; Spirit. Mage: The Awakening Virtue: '''Hope '''Vice: '''Greed '''Derangement: Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder Concept: 'Unprofessional Psychologist '''Path: 'Thyrsus '''Order: The Free Council Legacy: '''Imagineers '''Arcanum: Life; 2 / Spirit; 3 / Matter; 3 Nimbus: 'When a spell is casted by Madison, her body will emanate a blue glow, which then creates a flash of light, so bright it nearly has the effect of a flashbang. Various sounds are heard, and the atmosphere is light, giving the surrounding area a dreamlike feel. Attributes *'Mental: **Intelligence / 2 **Wits / 4 **Resolve / 2 *'Physical:' **Strength / 4 **Dexterity / 2 **Stamina / 2 *'Social:' **Presence / 2 **Manipulation / 3 **Composure / 3 (+1) Skills *'Mental: '''Academics; 0 / Computer; 3 / Crafts; 0 / Investigation; 1 / Medical; 0 / Occult; 0 / Politics; 2 / Science; 2 *'Physical: 'Athletics; 0 / Brawl; 2 / Drive; 3 / Firearms; 3 / Larceny; 0 / Survival; 0 / Stealth; 0 / Weaponry; 0 *'Social: 'Animal Ken; 1 / Empathy; 0 / Expression; 0 / Intimidation; 2 / Persuasion; 1 / Socialize; 0 / Streetwise; 4 / Subterfuge; 0 :: '''Specializes '''in Firearms, '''Unspecialized '''in Medical Stats *'Gnosis: ' 3 *'Willpower: '7 *'Wisdom: '''3 Information Appearance Madison McCarthy has a slim, curvy figure, with slightly visible muscles, and incredibly strong legs. Her brown, wavy hair flows down to her waist, often held up in a messy bun, which complements her curious brown eyes. She has thin eyebrows and dull pink lips, often with a coffee mug held up to them. While her body works well with most clothes, she, due to the poverty and dangers of Queens, wears baggy shirts and cheap, ripped skinny jeans most of the time. She is usually barefooted, with only a pair of boxers nearly three sizes too big to cover her "areas." When on a mission with her cabal, Madison will wear a black tank top, blue daisy dukes, and an unzipped black hoodie. She remains barefooted, and has a belt to hold her golden-plated desert eagle, a treasure found in the walls of her home. Madison also has four spare magazines on the back of her belt, planted on her waist, right beside her red-and-black butterfly knife. Theme Songs *XXX *XXX *XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes *XXX *XXX *XXX Background XXX XXX XXX XXX Abilities *XXX **XXX *XXX Paraphernalia *Desert Eagle **Spare Mags *Butterfly Knife Combat XXX Versus Normals XXX Versus Powered XXX Techniques *XXX *XXX *XXX Limitations *XXX *XXX *XXX Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:King Kuda Sheets